You Found Me
by yingfa-fuiso
Summary: What if our dear Niou Masaharu met a girl who looks an angel in the outside but a sadist in the inside? Will these two beings be compatible with each other or there will be another World War if they put together? Sounds interesting, right? NiouxOC R
1. The first meeting

What if our dear Niou Masaharu met a girl who looks an angel in the outside but a sadist in the inside? Will these two beings be compatible with each other or there will be another World War if they put together? Sounds interesting, right? NiouxOC R&R

**You Found Me**

By: yingfa-fuiso

**Free talk:**

Disclaimer: I don't own POT characters or the anime/manga of it. Don't sue me, OK?

--- --- ---

_**Chapter 1- The First meeting**_

It is Niou Masaharu's last Saturday vacation now and in two days time, the first term of his third year in high school will start. He still studied at Rikkai Daigaku, together with his friends when he was in junior high, still joined in the tennis club at the said school, still trickster as ever, bully, prankster and etcetera… You can say that he is still never change however, his usual perception of boredom in his life during his junior high life became tripled now and it seems that he doesn't know now what is he going to do in his life. So, you can conclude now that he's really-really bored with his life.

In his gray colored long sleeve sweat shirt with matching black denim pants and a pair of white with gray colored sneakers, Niou was riding in the subway train heading to the city of Shibuya where his data tennis teammate ever since he was in junior high up until now, organized a so-called meeting in a certain place for an unknown reason. Actually, he can decline totally this "meeting" and enjoy his last Saturday in his room and spend his time reading his favorite manga. But he can't do it… he can't… Why? Well, let's just say he doesn't want to have another _**memorable**_ lunch that was made by the infamous Data Tennis Master of the Rikkia Daigaku namely Renji Yanagi.

During his junior high days when Niou did his first declination to the Data Master, the following day of Niou's declination, Yanagi gave him a normal looking pack-lunch with no grudge-look on his face. Niou was happy because Yanagi gave him lunch for free and so he, our dear trickster, ate that innocent looking lunch that Yanagi had made for him but later on Niou went to the clinic and stayed there for the rest of the day. He had a stomach ache on that day and the school nurse didn't let him practice at that time. After that incident, he promised himself that he will not make Yanagi go mad at him.

So right now, even though Niou doesn't want to go to that venue, he tried to convince himself that it is for his own good to be there.

In the train where Niou was riding, several people-young and old- were waiting for their destination to be called. Most of the people there were seated on the purple-colored lined seats that lined-up on both sides of the train; some of them were leaning on the closed doors of the train while viewing the scenery on the wide windows; as the others were standing at the middle of the corridor, holding the railings above them so that they won't fall when the train stopped and one of them who was holding on the railings is Niou Masaharu.

Suddenly, a voice prompt erupted from the speakers in the train.

"_We are arriving at Shibuya station. Again, we are arriving at Shibuya station_."

Niou walked closer to the door that was near at his place and waited there for the train doors to be opened. The speed of the train got slower now.

"_To all passengers of this train, please be reminded to double check your things and your magnetic card before you leave this train. Thank you for patronizing J-train and have a nice day._"

At that moment, Niou didn't mind the voice prompt was saying because all he wanted to do is to get out of the train and headed to the meeting place as fast as he could. But as the doors were about to open, not too far from him, a strange looking man about smaller than Niou's height was glancing at the bag of the girl just two people ahead of the man. When the door opened, the strange looking man abruptly grabbed the bag of the girl and hurriedly went out the train causing Niou to be pushed outside.

"Oi! Oyaji!" Niou shouted to the man who was running quickly and then he saw the victim girl ran away and starting to chase the snatcher. Niou hurriedly responded as he noticed the scene. He started to chase the snatcher too, to help the girl victim. Many people were starting to form up as they saw the commotion which Niou and the thief was creating.

Since Niou has longer limbs than the girl, he was on the lead from the girl while ahead of him was the thief. "Oi, Mister! Stop right now!" Niou shouted as he tried to reach the man ahead of him. The thief doubled up his speed as he noticed that Niou and the victim was trailing behind.

"Don't chase me if you want me to stop!" He, the thief, shouted while running but he saw that the chaser didn't even stop and continued running.

"You don't want to stop?" Niou jumped at the back of the thief since it was like a meter apart from him and made the thief fall flat on the cold-tiled floor. The thief tried to struggle away from Niou who was on top of him but the man failed because Niou was restraining him from his movement.

"Too bad, Mister… I'm a better runner than you." The trickster cheekily said to the thief beneath him. "You've underestimate me too much, oyaji." Niou grabbed both arms of the man and handcuffed it with his big handkerchief. Suddenly, loud cheers coming from the mob of people erupted, praising the heroic deed of the trickster.

'Man I'm so cool! I should tell this to Bunta later.' Niou thought cheekily to himself with a noticeable cheeky grin plastered on his face. He stood the man up and grabbed the bag of the victim.

When Niou was about to turn behind him, while holding the thief with his other hand, he got surprised when he saw the girl -the victim- standing in front of him.

Her long shiny-straight-jet black hair that reaches until her petite waist was still straight & looked pretty, which caused some boys from the crowd around them mesmerized with her beauty, as her simple yet beautiful outfit-a mocha colored corduroy blouse that reaches below her breast matched with white baby-like-dress beneath it and the hem of the dress reaches above her knee-was slightly got wrinkled because of running. And on her left hand, she was holding her 2 inches light-brown colored doll-like-heel shoes which she removed when she realized that the shoes was hindering her to run fast while chasing the thief. Her beautiful-angelic-like face was showing some trickles of sweats due also from running, as her fair-white complexion skin complemented her angelic but devilish look.

Why did I say devilish? Well, it's with her eyes…

Her azure colored eyes were showing intense cold look at the tall-gray haired-teenage guy in front of her. Yes, she looked pissed off with our dear trickster.

But all of a sudden, she slapped Niou hard across his face without any explanation, making Niou really stunned. The crowd around them stopped from cheering and watched the intriguing scene from the two like they were watching a live shooting from a movie.

'This b****… slapped me…' Niou told to himself through his thoughts, really stunned. "What the- **WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?**" He barked angrily to the girl.

The cold-angelic looking girl didn't answer but she slapped him again on the other side of his face. The crowd winced and felt sorry for Niou as they watched the scene where Niou got slapped. The slap was really strong and intense. Of course, our dear trickster was still stunned at the sudden happening on his life right now…

'She slapped me twice… I can't believe this…' He thought, dumbfounded. "HEY! YOU—"

Abruptly, the girl snatched the old man from Niou's grip and then kicked the thief at the stomach really hard, making the thief winced really hard and fall down on his knees.

"Next time," The girl spoke for the first time, though her voice was sweet but there's the tone of seriousness, authoritative and threatening. "If you do this again on this area, to anyone who is around here… I'll send you to prison for sure… DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" she said, threatening the scared thief.

"Ha-ha-hai!" The thief agreed cowardly, looking at the angelic girl that he victimized with teary eyes.

The girl went towards the too stunned Niou, getting her bag from his possession, she looked straight to Niou's eyes with so much hatred and then she spoke up again.

"Before I count on three, you must run as fast as you could, old man, or else I'll send you to prison now." She said threateningly.

The thief didn't let the angelic-looking-girl that he victim count up to three, he quickly disperse among the crowd and never showed up. The only ones who are left at the scene are the intrigued crowd, Niou, and she.

After she spoke up and got her bag, the girl went away from Niou and ignored him totally. But then, our dearest Niou didn't let her escape.

"Do you think I will let you go like that, you b****?" Niou said, looking at the girl with so much hatred but in his treacherous tone.

The girl didn't response even look back at him. Niou continued.

"You slapped me twice, remember! As I could remember, I helped you retrieve your bag from that old man but still I received a slap from you! At least, you should say thank you or rather say sor—"

"Stop ranting. Why would I say sorry? And besides…" She said coldly, cutting his words and then she faced him with full of sarcasm. "…You're too annoying, you know. Moron." Then, she went ahead of him again and faded away from the scene.

"What the-" Niou said not letting his sentence finish and then he suddenly shouted some profane words, venting up his anger there. The mob dispersed quickly all of a sudden and then he went out at the place at where he was and headed out from the station. While he was heading out the station, he pressed the designated number of his best friend, Marui Bunta, from his stylish flipped-top-phone and waited for his best friend to answer his call.

"Ohayou gozaimas'! The genius, Marui Bunta, speaking! Who's this?" Marui said cheerily on the line, answering Niou's call.

"F***! Don't mess with me now, Bunta!" Niou started to speak.

"Don't curse me like that, Baka!"

"Shut it! I can curse whenever, whatever and whoever I want! Anyway, I'm almost there now and once I got there, let's have a tennis match first! One-on-One! Man-to-Man!!"

"But I didn't bring my equipments! Besides, I don't like to play tennis right now." Marui complained.

"Then do something!" Niou ordered. "I want to play tennis right now!"

"Did someone piss you off?"

"Yeah! And so?"

"I rest my case."

"WHAT!"

"Where are you right now?"

"I just got out from Shibuya station." Niou said, still pissed off. But then he tried to calm his self by clenching his free fist and unreleased it simultaneously. "I'll be there in a minute. And please tell them not to ask too many questions once I arrive."

"I don't think so. You know that Yanagi has his own way to let the person confess and even Yukimura, too. I can't help you with that." Marui said dryly.

"CRAP! I have to go now. Same venue, right?" Niou asked with a detest tone in his voice.

"Yup! So better make it fast. Everyone is here except you, of course." Replied Marui, "According to Yanagi, you've been late for about a minute or so."

"Yeah right…" Niou said dully and abruptly closed his phone and inserted it to his side pocket of his pants. "I'll make it sure that when I met her again, I'll have my revenge for ruining my dignity." He said while walking with full of anger and fury in his eyes.

TBC


	2. The down fall of Niou Masaharu

**Author's free talk:** Here's the second installment of "You found me"! Sorry for the long delays. As usual, computer crash and some busy schedules I have.

To make up for my long absences, I presented to you, my dear fellow readers, a long and enjoyable chapter that I formulated for this fanfic while having my sort-of long vacation here in . :)

BTW! I'm going to post also the third installment of this fanfic so read it too!

Anyway, enjoy reading!

Don't forget to leave reviews for this fanfic!

Ja ne!

**--- --- --- ---**

**You Found Me**

By: yingfa-fuiso

Disclaimer's alert: I don't own POT characters or the anime/manga itself even the manga sequel of it. Don't sue me, OK?

(_Do I have to repeat this over and over again? I'm kind of tired doing it. :p Just Joking!)_

**--- --- --- ---**

_**Chapter 2 –The down fall… of Niou Masaharu…**_

Three weeks had already passed since the spring term started. 'Another class section, another classroom, another classmate to get along with… It will be just the same as previous years I studied here, though this is my last year in high school. It will be more boring once I finished my studies.' This is what our dear Niou Masaharu thought during the first day of classes. If you are wondering where Niou-sama is now, well, he is currently doing his habitual activity during lunch break, and that is pestering his teammates while having lunch with them.

"Ne… _Sanada-fukubuchuo-chan…_" Niou, wearing the usual navy blue blazer that has the logo of the school on its left secret pocket while beneath the blazer was white plain long sleeve polo with matching light blue and navy blue colored diagonal striped necktie that knot loosely around his neck as for his bottom, he wears the same colored slacks that fitted him perfectly with matching black shoes for his toes, annoyingly called their vice captain's name while bating his lashes like a sissy girl towards the guy that seated beside him.

Yukimura, the attractive-gentleman captain, together with Yanagi, Marui and Jackal interestingly watched the commotion which Niou was starting while he and the others were eating their lunches. All seven of them were seated together around on one of the tables in the cafeteria that was a little bit near to the opened glass sliding window where on the other side of it you can see the green scenery of their building place.

The seating arrangement was like this: From left to right, starting from Yukimura, next on was Yanagi, then Marui, Jackal, Niou and lastly, Sanada. If you're asking regarding where their little kiddo, Kirihara Akaya, and Niou's quiet doubles partner, Yagyuu, Kirihara was in somewhere place but still in school while Yagyuu went to the faculty room because he was called by his teacher for some academic reason.

Sanada abruptly glared Niou while emitting a dangerous aura around him, on the other hand, Niou just counteract it with his innocent looking smile with matching bating eyelashes and made the dangerous aura slightly minimized.

"Don't give me that expression of yours, _Niou_." Sanada warningly said, closing his eyes while eating his lunch, annoyed on what Niou did just awhile ago, "I know what's on your mind and will you stop doing that." He snapped.

"Stop doing what?" Niou asked, playing innocent as ever.

"Bating your eye lashes, acting like a sissy girl and all." Sanada replied, irritated.

"Sugoi! I didn't know that Sanada can do mind readings." Yukimura said with his usual amused expression, "You're surprising me." He added, smiling at the vice captain.

Sanada sighed heavily and told himself that he might have a headache at any moment if the conversation continues. "I don't do mind readings, Yukimura. But I just know what is on his mind right now… Niou was trying to ask me, by any chance, if he could borrow some money from me."

"Really… How did you know that?" asked Yukimura, amused.

Niou, on the other hand, didn't interrupt the conversation that the two were having but Niou just showed his very surprised look.

Sanada continued. "It's easy, Yukimura… I just observe Niou's actions… It's easy to read Niou's action when he is outside the court than he is inside. Besides, we've been colleagues ever since we were in junior high." Bringing down his chopsticks on top of his bento and he said, "And even before, he always borrows money from us. There's no sense if I didn't know his attitude within those years."

"You're really amazing…" Yukimura said amusingly.

And as usual Sanada who is seated just beside Yukimura sighed heavily. 'I know that Yukimura is the youngest among us but does he have to be like this, naïve or should I say… dense?' Sanada shook his head in defeat.

Out of the blue, Niou suddenly chuckled evilly. "Since you know now my purpose… Will you lend me some money now?" he said, beaming a genuine smile.

Marui, Jackal and Yanagi looked all of a sudden to Sanada with curious looks, guessing if the stoic vice captain will ever changed his mind to the gray-colored-haired guy that they knew for such a long time now.

"No," Sanada abruptly answered with matching closed eyes and crossed arms. "Learn from your lesson."

"EH?! Come on… I'll pay it double! It's just that, I need to buy that rubber shoes that I saw in Shibuya."

"I said no." replied, Sanada.

"Oh… Kuso! I still can't persuade fukubuchuo until now." Niou said, scratching his head with irritation and then he sipped his drink abruptly.

"I knew it… Still as Baka as ever…" Marui muttered as he sipped his cold orange juice happily. "Just tell us the truth, Niou, you just spend your supposed allowance for this week for the gift of one of your girls."

"Urusei!" Niou growled angrily, glaring at Marui dangerously. "And besides, who told you that I have many girls huh?"

Marui ignored Niou's reactions and just continued munching his sweet food lunch. What a sweet-toothed duded he is, ne?

"I will lend you some money…" Yanagi interrupted while adjusting his glasses intelligently.

Niou suddenly perked up happily. "Really, Yanagi?"

"But you have to pay it with interest, at least… 50 percent interest…so…" Yanagi suddenly brought out his calculator and some notebook and pen and then he calculated his 'future profit' due to Niou's soon to be credit. "How much will you borrow, Niou?"

Niou pouted scornfully, "No thank you."

"2-0!" Marui announced in a perky manner. "Visitor is leading!"

"Bunta!" Niou growled angrily to Marui who was ignoring Niou's anger as he happily enjoys his sweets. "If you don't shut up, I'll punch you."

"Yeah right… you're going to hit a tensai like me because I'm telling the truth." The red haired 'proclaiming' tensai said, deadly.

"Tensai? You call your self a **Tensai**?!" Niou asked, irritated.

"Hai! I'm a 100 percent tensai!" Marui proudly proclaimed as he munched with a big bite on his blue berry cupcakes that he bought. "Don't argue about that, Masaharu." Then he glared Niou furiously and so as Niou, but all of a sudden they heard someone running and screaming out Niou's name.

It was Kirihara Akaya, their second year regular team mate ever since in junior high.

"Niou-senpai! **Niou-senpai!**"

"Akaya!" Marui called in a surprised manner, breaking first the glaring contest he had with Niou, as the second year messy-black-haired guy stopped in front of them, panting.

Yukimura and the others looked at their panting-scared team mate.

"What happened to you, Aka-chan?" Yukimura asked in a calm manner.

"While-I-was-heading-here-I-passed-by-in-front-of-the-gym-to-talk-to-my-PE-teacher-but-he-wasn't-there-and-I-was-drinking-an-orange-flavored-ponta-at-that-time-then-when-I-threw-the-empty-can-in-the-trash-bin-it-didn't-shoot-so-I-just-leave-it-there-but-then-someone-tapped-me-on-the-shoulder-and-asked-me-to-pick-it-up-but-I-declined-it-and-continue-to-head-here-but-she-pinched-me-to-the-ears-and-she-even-dragged-me-to-where-my-trash-left-and-asked-me-to-pick-it-up-so-I-picked-it-up-and-throw-it-but-after-it-I-glared-at-her-but-then-she-scolded-me-like-a-hell-and-picked-me." Kirihara said in one breath like there's no end and then he took a deep breath and continued his statement.

"To make it simple… **SOMEONE BULLIED ME**!" he, Kirihara, said it clearly.

Niou and Marui tried to absorb everything Kirihara had said but they couldn't catch up Kirihara's words. The words that they'd only understand were **SOMEONE.** **BULLIED.** **ME**.

If you ask me if the others understood Kirihara's whole statement, my answer is yes, they actually understood it… all of it.

Only Marui and Niou didn't understand those fast words that Kirihara had said, as if Kirihara was reciting those words as tongue twisters.

"**NANI! Someone bullied you?!**" Marui and Niou said in unison, shock… very-very shock.

Kirihara nodded abruptly like a kid.

"Who did that to you?" Marui asked.

"A girl with—"

"That girl will be crushed! No one should dare to bully you but only me! Do you hear? Me!" Niou punched his right fist to his opened left hand with fury; not letting Kirihara finished his words.

Marui looked at his gray-haired friend dully and spoke, "Really now, Masaharu Niou, you want to join a childish fight between a bratty kid and a girl? Are you a high school student?"

Niou glared Marui deathly which sends Marui chills down from his spine.

"I'll repeat it again… No one can bully that brat but only me. About that girl, she'll be gone at any moment." And then he started to move away from the group. "Lead me to her, kiddo." He said, pertaining at Kirihara.

"Hai!" Kirihara joined with his senpai and they started to walk away from the group.

"Is he really that serious?" Marui asked dully, scooping a big bite of his favorite strawberry cake from his plate and stuffed it on his mouth widely. "I mean, before, Niou will just ignore the fight and leave it to Akaya but now… AHHHH! I can't understand Niou Masaharu all of a sudden!"

"Based on Masaharu's character, he is just a free-spirited, ditto and ill-mannered guy that will make everyone or everything around him disastrous but adventurous." Yanagi replied as he pushed his glasses up to his nose bridge.

"Is that a compliment, Yanagi?" Niou said, while walking out of the canteen. Wow, he got a sharp hearing, no wonder he is called as the trickster tensai.

And now, that their trickster and their devil-on-courts geniuses are out now, Jackal spoke to their young captain.

"Buchuo." Jackal called their captain's attention. Yukimura looked at Jackal curiously.

"Aren't you going to stop Niou?" Jackal asked, "I think you've understood Akaya's statement awhile ago, haven't you?"

"I have understood Aka-chan's words earlier. But I won't stop Niou on what he will do." Replied their captain coolly.

"Nanda!" Jackal exclaimed.

"They're grown ups now." Sanada said, butting in to the conversation.

"But he might get expelled or-or might not graduate if he does something drastic. And for our team, he might get suspended and will not play for the first tournament this semester." Jackal said worriedly. "You know that Niou is—"

"Don't worry about him, Jackal. He'll be fine. Besides, they haven't had any bonding moments together when we went to Shibuya before and I think Niou will learn something new today." Yukimura said assuredly to Jackal, showing with an innocent smile plastered on his face.

"Right _Sanada-chan_?" he, Yukimura, added teasingly, facing the stoic fuku-buchuo who sighed heavily on his seat.

"Don't lie to yourself, Yukimura, I know you want to follow them." Sanada said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"EH?!" Marui and Jackal yelled in unison, both looking surprised.

The mischievous captain chuckled and smilingly said, "You really amused me today, Sanada." The stoic vice captain just closed his eyes while sighing inwardly.

"Since Sanada has already found out my desire to follow them, let's follow them and I think, I know where they are heading now." Yukimura said to the group.

"You knew?" Marui questioningly said to their happy buchuo but then, Yanagi answered his question for Yukimura.

"It's true. He knew where Masaharu and Akaya are and better not underestimate Seiichi, Bunta. According to my data, 95 percent of his decision makings and answers are decided through intuitions." Yanagi said, matter-of-factly. "The rate of his intuitions is as high as the intuition rate of the girls."

Both Marui and Jackal looked at their captain surprisingly and recalled some of the decisions that their buchuo decided when they were in Junior High up until they reach their levels now.

On the other hand, Sanada kept himself quiet and told his self through his mind that the next situation will be another disaster to face with.

"Don't believe on what Renji have said," Yukimura said, smiling, "Not all my decisions are decided through my intuitions. Of course there are logical basis backed up with my decisions. Before I almost forget, all of you will run 50 laps around the court during our practice and please tell it also to Niou and Akaya about that. Anyway, let's all go now. You better go with us, Sanda."

"What else can I do?" Sanada said monotonously as he stood up from his seat and picked up his now empty packed lunch. Yukimura also stood up, leaving the three from their table. Marui and Jackal's face became faltered after their buchuo's short announcement but then Yanagi shook them, making them woke up from their trance.

"Oi, let's go now." Yanagi said to them. Marui and Jackal brought their things with them and they followed the leading group.

-- --- --- --- ---

"That's her, Niou-senpai!" Kirihara said to his senpai, who is standing beside him, in a low voice while pointing the girl who 'bullied' him.

Kirihara and Niou were standing in between the greenery path way, heading to the covered gymnasium on the right side and the big green house on the left side. The one Kirihara is pointing at was on the left side, heading to the big green house.

On the pathway that was heading to the green house, there was a big-black-painted-metal made-gazebo, which entwined on its four-artistic-curved-metal posts until its roof, some vine-flowery type of plant called 'Pink chained flower' that blossoms beautifully during spring up until summer, stood attractively and as its surrounding were planted with some various pastel colors of tall hydrangea shrubs that made the scenery looked more tranquil to hang out during break time.

The girl that Kirihara was pointing was standing with poise in between the two opened pillars of the gazebo as her back was facing at the two lads direction. Her straight-jet black-colored hair that reaches until her petite waist and her slim half-body figure could be seen at Kirihara and Niou's view. She was wearing the same colored uniform that the boys have but the difference between the girl's and boy's uniform is that the girls are wearing navy blue pleated skirts that reaches above their knee, instead of wearing pants. Her height was a little bit shorter than Niou's height but she is taller than Kirihara.

On the other hand, inside the gazebo, a girl that has short-straight-brunette colored hair that reaches until her jaw line and has fair white healthy skin was sitting on the left side perch. She was also wearing the same uniform that the black haired girl was wearing and the side view of her face can be seen. The two girls were somewhat having a conversation before the two lads had arrived.

"Are you sure that the one with black hair bullied you?" Niou asked seriously to his kouhai.

"I maybe a demon on courts but I'm not a joker like you." Kirihara coolly replied while putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah right…" Niou said blankly as he shrugged Kirihara's words. 'Have I seen that girl somewhere else?' he thought aloud to himself, as he was looking the black haired girl's back view.

Trying to answer his own question, however nothing came out from his head. Then he concluded that he did not see her somewhere else or anywhere because this will be the first time he's going to see that girl… ever. Sigh. I hope he was not wrong with his conclusions at the moment.

"I believe you did something to my kouhai." Niou cheekily said, catching the attention of the two girls. "I came here to talk with you about that."

Suddenly a cold wind erupted from nowhere, making the leaves from the trees around them rustle and dance along with the wind. As the wind blew gently, the hair of the black haired girl swayed with the course of the wind, making her hair look like a stream of river in the night.

The girl with brunette colored hair glance at Niou and then she spoke to her black-haired companion.

"I think he's pertaining to you. Oh! And that guy you lectured earlier! He's also here!" She said surprisingly, pointing her finger at Kirihara who suddenly jerked on Niou's side. "I think that kiddo called his senpai to have you pay on what you did to him. I smell trouble now…I should better be going now. I just remember I have something else to do. Oi! Don't forget our agenda later after dismissal! Ja ne!"

The black haired girl flipped her beautiful straight hair with her right hand and then she smirked as her companion left her. Then, she faced the trickster tennis regular who was asking for trouble and then her purple colored eyes got wide in surprise as she saw Niou.

Niou turned aghast when he saw the appearance of the black-haired girl. He can't be mistaken… He can't be wrong… She is the one who slapped him in front of the crowd in Shibuya station few weeks ago.

"Y-You!" Niou shouted in shock while pointing at the girl that was standing few meters away from him.

The girl smirked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"You're that stupid guy in Shibuya station." She said while looking at him straight in the eye with so much detest. "I never thought we're going to meet here. What a small world we have, haven't we?"

"Eh? She called him stupid?" Kirihara asked to himself and then he looked to his senpai beside him and then back to the black haired girl, 'I never thought a girl like her will tell Niou-senpai that he's a stupid. This is unbelievable…'

"You knew each other?" He, Kirihara, asked to his senpai beside him, still in shock.

Niou got in rage all of a sudden and then he faced his companion with furious look. "You're asking me if I knew that b-b-**witch**! Of course, I knew her!" He gripped his fist strongly and then he continued, "She's the first person on my list that I want to torture when I am given a chance to avenge myself."

"EH?! Torture?! You mean… By any chance… She's the one who slapped you in Shibuya station that you were talking about way back then?" Kirihara asked with so much surprise plastered on his face.

Niou ignored his kouhai's whole reaction and spoke up to his opponent, "I didn't even expect to meet you here either. And I never thought that you're studying here." He said while advancing his steps towards the black haired girl.

--- --- --- --- ---

"So she's the girl that Niou was talking about while we were in Shibuya." Marui concluded in a whisper while he and the others were hiding behind the row of shrubby plants not to far from Niou and the girl was. They were watching the scene between Niou and the girl have right now. "She's cute." He, Marui, commented while observing the girl.

"Yes, indeed." Yukimura said, agreeing on what the sweet-toothed regular commented about the black haired girl that Niou is conversing now.

"But wait a minute, she is—"

"Yes, she is Harumi Shimizu, your classmate, Bunta, and the newly elected girl's tennis captain for this year. Born on the twentieth day of April, she's just turned 18 when we were in Shibuya at that time. Zodiac sign: Taurus. Favorite food: Unknown. Favorite color: Unknown. Favorite sports: Lawn Tennis. Favorite hobby: unknown. Blood type: Unknown. During her primary up until her junior high level days, she studied in an all girls' school in Tokyo. She's quiet, serious and loner. She studied here when we were first year high school. Those are the information I gathered about her." Yanagi said while pushing his glasses back to his nose bridge. "To tell you the truth everyone, gathering her information was challenging one but because I have some _**really**_ reliable sources ("You call that reliable?" Marui quipped.), even though its a little information, I still grab on it."

Jackal and Marui muttered to themselves quietly, "Yanagi will always be Yanagi. Nothing will change."

On the other hand, Yukimura and Sanada just looked at their teammates dubiously and sighed inwardly. 'This event gives me a headache.' Sanada thought as he massaged his aching forehead.

"Oi! Shimizu-san is speaking again!" Marui announced, looking at the scene between Niou and the black haired girl just ahead of them from where they were hiding.

--- --- --- --- ---

"Is it that bad that I'm studying in this school? I thought every human being has every right to choose and have whatever they want to have or be." The black haired girl named Harumi Shimizu sarcastically said towards the trickster tensai who was still advancing towards her.

"That is correct indeed. I don't have any objections on what you had just said. You have the whole decision to exercise your own right as a human." Niou said coolly but deep inside of him, he was raging with anger on what she had said to him. As if that girl was pointing out that he is a stupid being living on this planet.

'Of course I'm a human too and I know what you are pointing out! That girl… If only she was a guy, I could crash him and tear him into pieces.' He thought angrily but of course, he couldn't hit a girl because that is one of his mottos while he was living and breathing on this planet and that is, never to hurt a girl at any cost. What a cheek boy he is.

Niou stopped on his track and continued on with his words. "You decided to study here and so be it. Enough of this intellectual talk, since you're already here now, I want to have my revenge… witch."

Harumi snickered and then smirked sarcastically, "Really… you want to have your revenge on what I did in Shibuya station? Well then, I'll let you have it."

Niou watch as she removed her navy blue blazer and tied it around her waist and then she tied her long hair using her own neck tie. He saw that her shirt's first button from the collar was unbuttoned, making her smooth slender neck revealed. Her purple angelic color eyes were showing determination, anger and irritation but then she was like a seductive angel that came down from heaven.

"I'm ready to beat you now." She said as she flipped her tied hair with her right hand.

"Then follow me," Niou demanded, pulling his tie loosely, as he started to walk away from the group as the black haired girl followed him behind. Kirihara, on the other hand, followed them also and thought confusedly, 'How about my revenge?'

--- --- --- --- ---

"Let's go. They are going to the tennis court now." Yukimura instructed to the others as his group silently went out from their hiding place and went to the tennis court quickly.

--- --- --- --- ---

Niou, Harumi and Kirihara entered the fenced tennis court at their University, looking oh so serious that even a bird who was chirping happily on the afternoon air diverted its way away from them as if the bird felt the raging aura erupting from the vicinity. The three of them stopped at the center of the court and then Niou began to speak at them.

"I know that you know that this place-"

"It's a tennis court, baka, I know that." Harumi interjected while looking so pissed off with how the situation is going.

"Will you let me finish?!" Niou barked, glaring at the black haired girl furiously.

"Enough of your stupid narrations and just tell me what you really want to do." Harumi snappily said while reciprocating the glares of Niou with a double intense glare too.

"Alright. I'm sure I'm going to defeat you in this game. We're going to play a three-point-match in tennis and whoever wins can do whatever he or she likes to do with the loser, call?" Niou said, letting his right hand out to make shake hands with the girl, however, Harumi just glance at his hand and said to him, "Ok, no problem with that, just give me the racquet that I'll be using. Oh, and by the way, this part will be my court area and that part will be yours."

When his hand was ignored, Niou crossed his arms at the back of his head and replied her, "Sure, no problem with that. Oi, Akaya!"

"Nani?"

"Get two spare tennis racquets and four tennis balls inside the locker room."

"Why me?!"

"Stop complaining and get the racquets in the locker room! Here's the locker room key! Make it fast you bratty kid or else! Go!"

The unfortunate little bratty kiddo that Niou threatened abruptly went to the locker room and hurriedly went back to the court after he gathered the things which the trickster was asking for.

"Here!" Kirihara abruptly gave the racquets and the tennis balls to the trickster and he glared him, "Someday, you're going to pay for this. Remember that, _Niou-senpai_."

"Are you threatening me, kiddo?"

"No, I'm just saying what I want to say."

"Hey! Enough with those sweet talks between you and your kouhai! I want to attend my next subject, so if you mind, can we start playing now and end this bothersome challenge."

Niou threw the racquet towards Harumi's direction, intending for the girl to catch it and due to her good reflexes, Harumi caught it without any hassle. Niou was quite a bit impressed on what she had showed and then he tossed the tennis ball towards the girl again.

Harumi caught it quickly and then suddenly Niou spoke to her, "Girls first. Just make it sure to serve it good."

She rolled her eyes with annoyance and went to her service court, Niou did the same. He went to his position and prepared himself for the game. Harumi started to bounce the tennis ball on the ground and made her mind to focus on the commencing game. As she was satisfied on bouncing it; she stopped bouncing it and threw it up on the air. "Let's start!" She shouted as she smashed the ball towards Niou's court.

Niou smirked deviously as he smashed the ball back to his opponent. Harumi chased it and smashed it again towards Niou again. After the legal rally had happened Niou started to defend his courts seriously as he continued to return the smashes that Harumi has made. While defending his courts, Niou saw a loophole on Harumi's action. He noticed that Harumi was only focusing at the area near at the net. She doesn't defend the base line behind her. 'And that loophole will be my target.' Our dear trickster thought as he returned again the shot.

"I'm going to score first." Niou boastfully announced while waiting for Harumi to return his normal shot. She just ignored him and concentrated on the game, she returned the shot using a valley shot and thought that it will make her score first. However, Niou abruptly counteract the shot and targeted the loophole that he saw in her defense. He used a straight shot towards the loophole of her defense and he scored.

"See, I told you I'm going to score first." The trickster tensai proudly said towards his opponent.

"Love-15" Kirihara announced proudly while seating on the umpire's chair. Actually, the reason why he is there on the umpire's chair is because he wants to announce his senpai's victory score over the scary-bully girl that his senpai was competing right now.

"Enjoy your first victory," Harumi said while glaring at Niou, "But the next consecutive scorings will be mine." She went back to her service area and bounced the ball once again.

--- --- --- --- ---

"The game has already started." Yukimura whispered aloud while watching the match between their trickster tensai and the captain of the girls' tennis team. "I wonder who will win on this match."

"Based on my data regarding Masaharu, with his physical condition right now, 75 percent, he will win this game." Yanagi stated after he calculated Niou's chance on the game.

Marui's eyes got wide in surprise, "Eh? How come it is 75 percent only? I mean it should be at least 80 to 90 percent chance."

"Well, based on the strength and endurance that Shimizu-san is showing right now, she can catch up with Niou's level." Yanagi replied in a technical manner.

"Albeit, she can even surpass Niou's level if she wanted to." Jackal said, crossing his arms like a detective does every time he analyzed the problem.

"Let's just watch who will win this game." Yukimura suggested while watching the match.

_**After several minutes had passed…**_ Marui and the others got surprised on what they had witnessed. They could not believe it. The score… It's **2-1**! The match has finally ended. Yes, you got it right! The captain of the girl's team won on the match.

"Is this really true?" Jackal could only say at the moment.

"You're eyes are not deceiving you, Jackal, what just happened is true." Marui answered, popping his blown bubble gum. Yukimura suddenly gestured them, including Sanada, to show up now from their hiding place and entered on the scene.

Niou who was still holding his racquet while panting and looking at his opponent with a wide eyes, suddenly fell on his knee on the court and muttered with disbelieve, "I… got… lost…"

Kirihara, on the other hand, couldn't believe also on what just happened. His senpai… he got defeated… by a girl… 'That onna… she is a… Monster! Right! That's a perfect word to describe her! Monster.' thought Kirihara while looking at Harumi disbelievingly and then to his fallen senpai.

Suddenly, Marui's voice erupted from the court and spoke to the bratty kid 'umpire', disturbing the silence around there.

"Oi, Aka-chan, aren't you going to announce the score?" He said, walking towards the kiddo.

Kirihara glared his sweet toothed senpai and snapped, "Don't call me with that name! And, I'd rather not to."

"Why?" Marui asked curiously as he blew his bubble gum on his mouth.

"Senpai, I still love my life so if you want to do it, then you announce it." Answered Kirihara to Marui, then he imagined the scene if he announced the terrifying score to the trickster.

·_**Kirihara's imagination**_·

"Game and match, the black haired girl wins!" Kirihara announced nonchalantly, pointing his hand towards his senpai's opponent. But all of a sudden, the bright and sunny sky turned dark and gray and the thunder roars loudly as if it was telling Kirihara that there is something bad going to happen to him. Out from nowhere, he saw his Niou-senpai facing him, looking at him murderously.

With a terrified looked on his face, Kirihara walked in backwards as his senpai was advancing at him, "Niou-senpai… Are you ok?"

But then the scary senpai didn't answer him, "Senpai…"

Then a loud roar of thunder roll erupted from the sky and Kirihara's scream can be heard in the venue. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

·_**End of Kirihara's imagination**_·

"You and your stupid imagination... Ok, I'll do it." Marui raised his arm from where Harumi stood and clearly announced the verdict, "Game and match: Shimizu-san wins! See! It's simple! Jeez… This scared-y brat…"

"Hey! I'm not a brat!" Kirihara snapped.

"Yeah you're not a brat but you are **scared-y brat**." Marui suddenly looked towards the fallen trickster, "Oi, Niou! Nice game! Well now bratty…"

Kirihara glared the sweet toothed regular and repeated his retort, "I told you I'm not a brat!"

As Marui continued on teasing the second year brat, Yukimura, followed by Sanada and Yanagi behind, spoke while heading towards the two competitors on the court. Niou and Harumi suddenly looked towards the boy's tennis captain and watched as the captain advanced towards them.

"Great game, Shimizu-san." Yukimura praised, stopping at the net area.

The black haired girl advanced gracefully towards the boys' tennis captain and bowed slightly in respect at him, "Arigatou, Yukimura-san."

"Just wait a minute! Wait a minute! You knew each other?" Niou asked curiously.

"Know first the information of who you are going to challenge and then challenge them afterwards. You'll never learn, Niou." Jackal reprimanded.

Yukimura giggled and faced Niou, "That's correct, Jackal. Niou, I want you to meet Shimizu Harumi-san. She is the newly elected tennis captain for the girls' team. Shimizu-san this is—"

"Niou Masaharu, I know him, Yukimura-san." And then she advance towards Niou and slapped him across the cheeks. "Nice meeting you. Oh, by the way, that slap is for the consequence for the loser."

Niou glared the snobbish girl and yelled, "Why you!"

"Niou!" Barked Yukimura.

"Yukimura-san, pardon me if I'm going to say this but please train him more. This guy needs more training in discipline. Don't make them slack off if you want to win again in the National Competition." Harumi bowed her head politely and left the court quietly.

"I agree on what she had said. So, Niou," Yukimura suddenly faced at Niou, "You better run 100-lapse around the court later." and then the captain went out the court.

Sanada approached Niou and said, "Yukimura forgot to tell you this, you should also run additional 50-lapse around the court."

Niou's eyes got widened, "What? Why?" However, the fukubuchuo didn't answer him but called the second year regular's name.

"Kirihara, you're going to run 50-lapse also around the court later." Sanada said authoritatively.

"Eh! Why?" Kirihara asked his fukubuchuo but same as what he did at Niou, Sanada just ignored his question and left the vicinity.

"Fukubuchuo! Buchuo! Eh? Why? Oi! Answer me! Yanagi-senpai! Marui-senpai! Jackal-senpai!" As Kirihara called his senpai's names, each of them went out the court leaving he and Niou on the court, "Niou-senpai!"

"Don't ask me, I do not know either." Niou barked and then he stood up and went out the court also...

Kirihara with a tearful eyed wailed, "SENPAIIIIIIIIIIII!"

TBC


	3. Some childish antics

**Author's free talk: **Here's the third chapter and one of my make ups for my long absence here in ! Enjoy reading! ;) By the way, I might take long on updating another new chapter of YFM because my major subjects are making fuss over their projects so I must accomplish those before I became free again! Ja ne!

--- --- --- ---

**You Found Me**

By: yingfa-fuiso

Disclaimer's alert: I do not own POT anime or manga and its sequel.

--- --- --- ---

_**Chapter 3 – Some childish antics…**_

It was bright and clear afternoon, our beloved High School boys' tennis team in Rikkaidai, under the administration of Yukimura Seiichi, were assembled in the tennis court of their university where they usually held their practices, trainings and some minor competitions for their team. The reason for this gathering is because their team is having their try outs for the applicants who wanted to join in their team.

The members, especially the regulars, were busy on accommodating, checking and analyzing each and every applicant who were participating on the said event. You can say that the venue is jam-packed with applicants who are interested to be a member of the tennis team!

As the event was on going, Marui, Kirihara and Niou were just leaning their backs at the fence of the court as they observe the applicants who were entering at the court for registration.

The three regulars were shaded by a big bushy shady tree beside the place they were standing.

"There are so many applicants this year. I hope this new batch of newbie will continue our legacy on our team." Marui said observantly and then he sighed aloud as he bowed his head with weary.

"Of course they will." Kirihara said coolly.

Both Marui and Niou suddenly looked at their kouhai in between them and then the kiddo continued, "And I'll train them like what buchuo does to us."

Then a sudden silence erupted around the three of them.

Marui and Niou suddenly glared at the proud kouhai while they imagined some of the reactions of the recruited members if ever Kirihara will be reign as the new captain of the team. Their thoughts concluded that Kirihara will be a one of a hell sadist captain if that kiddo would be a captain.

"Will you wake up from your dream?" Both Niou and Marui barked in unison, breaking the silence between them.

Kirihara just shrugged them off and stretched out his arms lazily.

"You don't believe me, do you? I'll prove it to you, Bunta!" Kirihara said impolitely.

"Oi, Akaya! Remember that you should not count the chicks if the eggs are not hatched! You don't even know that you'll be the next captain after Seiichi and how come you say those kinds of words, huh?" Marui said as he cleverly lectured the boastful Kirihara.

Kirihara snorted. "Because I say so,"

"What did you say?" Marui growled, irritated.

"I said, 'Because I say so.' Are you deaf?" Kirihara shrugged.

"I know that you said, 'because I say so' and I'm not deaf! Genius like me can hear clearly like cats." Marui countered proudly.

"Bunta no baka." Kirihara whispered lowly, testing if the proclaiming genius senpai of his has clear hearings like a cat.

The sweet toothed senpai became aghast and then wailed, "Why you!"

Kirihara and Marui suddenly start their glaring contest as Niou, on the other hand, sighed heavily and started to get irritated with his companions. But as the annoying argumentation arises between the two annoying persons in front of him, Niou gets more and more irritated and decided to scold the two idiots namely Akaya Kirihara and Bunta Marui.

"Will you two stop bickering at each other?" Niou scolded sensibly like a matured man.

The two 'childish' people in front of Niou stopped their bickering and glaring contest with each other and they abruptly looked at Niou confusedly.

"What's the matter, Niou?" Both Marui and Kirihara asked, simple mindedly.

"Nothing is wrong with me but **both **of you are making my nerves get irritated." Niou answered irritably.

"Maa… Maa… Maa… You can't get over with your defeat with Shimizu-san, ne?" Marui tauntingly said while looking at the gray haired guy beside him with an intriguing look. When Niou didn't answer, Marui crossed his arms on to his chest knowingly and grinned. "I see… I'm correct after all."

"So what if you're correct! That witch! She stepped on my pride on the first day I met her in Shibuya station! And she even destroyed me in our tennis match!!! Grrrrr! Someday all crush her like a pulp and throw her in the trash bin even if she is a girl! Troublesome!" Niou furiously answered while giving them a deathly aura that made the scene scary. But then he decided to calm down and ignored his companions in front of him.

"Really… But you know what, if I'm not mistaken, Shimizu-san is the first girl who defeated you in your line and thanks to her I can see you like this… I never thought you're going to act like this after your defeat from somebody else and particularly to a girl. Normally, you'll just let this pass and be easy with your life… But look at you now… tsk… tsk… tsk…" Marui commented, blowing his chewed bubble gum and then popped it. Consequently, Kirihara nodded, agreeing on what his sweet-toothed senpai said.

"You're loosing your cool Niou-senpai." The devil-on-court regular concluded coolly.

"You met your match now, Ma-sa-ha-ru-kun." Marui seconded, grinning wildly all of a sudden.

Niou pummeled Kirihara's head and said in reprimanding manner, "Shut up will you!"

"Itai! Oi! I'm not a junior high school student anymore so don't hit me like that!" Kirihara complained while rubbing his head, trying to make the pain go away.

"Baka." Marui whispered while looking at the kouhai who got punished by the trickster. But all of a sudden, Marui remembered an event on his English class earlier and then he asked the trickster.

"Ne, Niou. Did Aoyama-sensei tell in your class about the drama competition for the School festival?"

Niou and Marui have the same teacher in English and in Math, so if ever Niou didn't do his assignment in one of the two subjects that they are the same, he will just copy his assignments to Marui, since Marui's time subjects are ahead of him.

"Yeah," Niou replied, crossing his arm at the back of his head. "That stupid teacher, he is so annoying." He said as he recalled what happened to his English subject.

-Flashback-

_**·During Niou's English subject·**_

While a certain tall chestnut colored haired man named as Makoto Aoyama-sensei who was reading a selection in front of the class, Niou, who was seated on the third row from the front and last column from the entrance, was starting to doze off because of the lulling narration of his teacher in the front. Though, he was still holding his English text book straightly and was sort off reading the selection, Niou couldn't help to yawn due to ambiance around him and that is the sleepy and boring ambiance.

But suddenly, out from nowhere, someone hit Niou on the head using the thick edge of the book and said towards him. "Niou-kun, are you dozing off again on my class, aren't you?" Aoyama-sensei said sarcastically while looking at Niou with a sly look.

A roar of laughter erupted in the room making Niou blushed with embarrassment. 'This stupid sensei… someday I'll have my revenge.' Niou thought, looking pissed off.

"Good thing, Niou-kun, here reminded me something." Niou blinked his eyes in confusion but Aoyama sensei just went in front of the class and cheerily announced his almost forgotten announcement.

"I know that this is too early to announce ("Too early to announce? Yeah right…" Niou murmured to himself.) But well, I just have to announce it. On the month of July and that is two months from now, our university will celebrate its Seventieth Anniversary since it was established. To make it simple, our school will have a school festival and the main attraction of this event is the drama competition for the entire third year high school students of this university."

The entire student in that class looked at their teacher shockingly. "Hounto ni!"

"Yes, and I might combine your section to the other section so be prepared with it. Maybe this Friday or around next week, I'll be announcing the class section that you will get along with and we will start the meeting after I announced it. Oh, by the way, Niou-kun, you're going to stand in the hallway until our subject ends."

Niou's eyes turned wide in surprise, "What! Why do I have—"

"--To stand in the hallway until our subject ends?" Aoyama-sensei said, finishing Niou's question. "Well, that's easy, Niou-kun, I want to wake up your senses so that the next time I saw you yawn or dose off inside the classroom, you will stand again in the hallway and be happy there. And, if you have any objection right now, Niou-kun, I'll double your punishment or should I say triple it… You want that?" he said while smiling sarcastically.

"Adios!" Niou headed out the class quickly and stayed outside the classroom until their English subject ended.

-End of flashback-

Marui laughed crazily at Niou who was glaring the red haired guy in front of him in return and then he, Marui, said while suppressing his laugh, "That's the reason why I saw you standing outside your classroom earlier. What a fool you are." And then he roared a laugh again.

"Shut up, Bunta!"

However, Marui couldn't stop laughing at him, "Sorry… I can't stop laughing…" he said in between his laugh.

"You don't want to stop huh?" Niou suddenly did a headlock at Marui since the red haired regular couldn't stop laughing and then Marui wailed at him, "Ok! Ok! I'll stop laughing! Stop choking my life now!"

The trickster released him and glared the sweet toothed regular, "laugh again and you'll suffer, understand?"

Marui gulped and then he warily laughed, "Ok, I'll stop."

"Oi! Look! It's Shimizu-san!" Marui pointed at the entrance of the court.

"What! Where! Where!" Niou searched for a certain black haired girl that made his nerves got irritated but then when he found out that there's no one who matched up with the description, he turned his head towards his best friend and growled angrily, "Marui..."

"Just kidding!" Marui stucked his tongue out and headed towards the commotion in the court.

**TBC**


	4. The conversation

**Author's Notes:**

Here's the 4th installment of YOU FOUND ME!

Anyway, on this chapter, all the slap incidents happened on chapters 1 and 2 will be clarified by Harumi Shimizu's conversation with her Vice captain/trusted friend named Yuki Tanabe. So, enjoy reading!

Don't forget to review this chapter, ok? See yah!

**--- --- --- ---**

**You Found Me**

By: yingfa-fuiso

Disclaimer's alert: I do not own POT anime/manga and its sequel. Do not sue me!

**--- --- --- ---**

_**Chapter 4 – The conversation…**_

It was 5:30 pm; the colors of indigo and orange were visible on the skyline of Japan. The sun that radiating the surroundings in day time was slowly setting to the west as it is making its way to the moon to appear from the east. The entire street lamps in the city were already lightened and the children who were playing on the playgrounds awhile ago started to head their homes as they bid their playmates good bye.

While those certain things were happening, a certain long black haired girl holding her school bag with her right hand, together with a short haired brunette colored hair girl who was also carrying her own school bag with both hands, was walking along the students of Rikkai who are heading out from the school. As they passed by the school gate, the short haired brunette colored hair girl talked animatedly to her companion beside her.

"Finally, I'm free!" Yumi exaggeratedly squealed as the students around them stared at the bizarre hyper of the brunette haired girl, "Good thing, the hair-raising math quiz had ended. Too bad for me, you're in a different section, Harumi-chan, maybe I could copy your answer in the quiz at that time but alas, fate didn't let me escape with that unlucky--"

"Yumi, it's just a quiz." Harumi said with blank expression as she showed her annoyed look at the students who were staring at them.

"I know it's just a quiz but you see it is a matter of life or death for me! If I failed on my quizzes in math, my score will be low, and if my score is low, I won't graduate on time and if I do not graduate in high school on time, I won't be a college student and if I won't be a—"

"Ok, I get your point Yumi." Harumi interjected.

"But you know what? The math teacher told us that we could use the scientific calculator today! If he didn't let us use the calculator earlier…I'm doomed!" The brunette haired girl said while laughing at her might-be-misfortune in her math subject.

"Solving math problems is really your weakness, isn't it?"

"Ah… eh… hahaha… I think so…" Yumi laughed in silly manner but then she noticed the reactions of the mob around them. "Ne, Haru-chi, why are they staring at us?"

Harumi still ignored the mob around them and she replied to Yumi's question, "Don't mind them."

As they turned left and was about to reach the downtown street, it was Harumi's turn to open the unfinished conversation. The mobs around them were slightly dispersing little by little as they continued their way to the downtown.

"Still, you want to become a successful scientist someday. Are you really sure about that?" She asked, looking suspiciously towards the brunette haired girl.

The brunette haired girl faced Harumi and stuck out her tongue childishly, "Of course I'm sure with that! I'm going to do all my best and might to succeed that dream! Mark my word, Harumi-chan, one day you'll see me on the television, being interviewed by many different hosts in any talk shows and they are going to ask me regarding my journeys I had in making my discoveries and then many people will admire me…" Yumi said dreamily as her eyes were twinkling. "And if that dream happened to me, let say for about 10 years from now, you're going to treat me in a five-star restaurant and pay all the bills that I ordered there!"

"Do whatever you want." Harumi said with a sigh. She knows that Yumi was only joking about the "treat me in a five star restaurant" deal that is why she just agrees with it.

Yumi stuck her tongue again childishly and then they both got silent. After a few seconds, Yumi spoke to Harumi again in a sort of serious manner, "Still haven't decided on what you want to do when we graduate in high school, have you?"

"Maybe, maybe not..." She replied mysteriously.

Actually, Harumi doesn't know what she wanted to do after graduating in high school. When she was a child, she always tells her parents that when she grew up like them, she wants to be a detective someday like her dad. But then, after her father's death due to a questionable accident, she gave up on that dream and never let it sink in her mind again. Her older brother continued that dream, being a detective, and now, that it has been 11 years have passed since her father's death, she still doesn't know if she will continue that dream of hers. That's why, every time her homeroom teacher gives her the career check questionnaire, she leaves it blank and apologizes to her teacher.

While Harumi was thinking about her past, a message tone erupted from her blazer's side pocket. She fished out her flip-top-purple-candy-colored cell phone and checked the message. It was from her older brother. She read the message.

_How are you there in Kanagawa district? Hope you can visit me and Mama here in Osaka on summer vacation. Anyway, I'll drop by on your apartment on Sunday. (Why do I always drop on your apartment when you don't visit me and Mama here? It's so unfair) _T-T_ I have something to tell you about the case. I miss you dear imotou (younger sister). 3_

_-Onni-chan _(older brother)

Harumi flipped down the cover of her phone and placed it back in her side pocket. 'What does he want me to do this time?' She thought quietly with an expressionless expression.

'Why is she unusually quiet all of a sudden? I wonder who sent her an email thru her phone.' Yumi thought as she noticed the quietness of her friend, she decided to change the heavy silence ambiance between them as she remembered the event yesterday between Harumi and the guy named Niou. "Ne, Harumi-chan, I forgot to ask you yesterday, what happened to your match with Niou-kun? Did you win?" she asked, looking at Harumi with so much interest.

"Oh… I won yesterday and I slapped **his** face." Harumi replied. Yes, it is Masaharu Niou that she was pertaining, the man that she defeated in 3-point tennis match yesterday.

Yumi's eyes got wide, "**EH!?**"

--- --- --- ---

**HHHHAAAAACCCCHOOOOO!**

"Bless you." Yagyuu simply said to Niou, who is currently wiping his nose with the sleeve of his blazer uniform after his loud sneeze.

"Thanks." Niou replied while wiping his nose. "Someone was talking about me." He thought aloud as he shifted his tennis bag to the other side of his shoulder.

"Maybe your fangirls were talking about you." Kirihara commented.

Niou, Yukimura, Sanada, Kirihara, Marui, Yagyuu and Yanagi were walking somewhere downtown in Kanagawa, all together heading their way to their homes.

"Oi, baka! When you sneeze, cover your mouth will you!" Marui lectured after he popped his bubble gum.

"Who cares, at least I shared what I have, right kiddo?" Niou said as he suddenly put his "contaminated" arm around the shoulders of Kirihara and grinned widely at him. However, Kirihara just plastered a forced smile on his face and just agreed what his senpai had said. The kiddo doesn't want to deal his trickster senpai's wrath. He doesn't want that.

--- --- --- ---

"Y-You slapped him…**again**?" Harumi nodded in reply, uninterested. "Sigh... You already slapped him twice now, Harumi."

"Correction, it's thrice, Yumi." The black haired girl corrected.

Yumi's eyes got wide, "What?"

"Remember, in Shibuya, I slapped him twice and then yesterday, I slapped him once. So, it's thrice." Replied Harumi, both of them stopped on their tracks as they saw the stop light for pedestrians lit up to red.

The brunette girl looked at her in disbelief, "And you are proud of that?"

Harumi replied bluntly, "Sort of."

"Sort of!? Do you really hate him that much!?"

"I don't know." Harumi simply answered.

"You don't know?" Yumi said in an uncertain way and then she rolled her eyes, "Yeah right... You don't know. Slapping for unreasonable reasons is too much absurd."

"Not for me."

Harumi continued to walk again, together with Yumi beside her, as the stop light turned green. A noticeable irritation was seen on Harumi's face. It's not because of Yumi, but because of Yumi's topic.

"I have reasons why I slapped that guy and I think he deserves it!" Harumi defended herself, "If you want to hear those reasons, I'll tell it to you."

Then she narrated her reasons,

"First in Shibuya station, the first slap was for interfering to capture the bastard who stole my bag! I know he just wanted to help me in retrieving my bag but I don't like those persons who act like a gentleman (even if they are not) just for stupid publicity purposes!

"The second one is for acting like a hero. Hey! I'm capable of protecting myself! I can defend myself! Even if he was not in the scene I can punish the thief with my own hands! I did not become a black belter in Judo for nothing; and you know what I mean, right?" Yumi just nodded, a little bit surprised.

"The third slap was from yesterday. He told me that the winner can do anything with the loser so since he was a moronic guy who challenged me for his stupid revenge, I slapped him. He just tasted his own medicine." Harumi too coolly replied.

Yumi sighed loudly after hearing the side of her friend and then she asked bluntly to Harumi, "Aren't you a man hater, are you?" Then she crossed her arms over her chest.

Harumi raised an eyebrow at her while thinking these words, 'Me? Man hater? Am I?' and then she replied defensively, still showing her pissed look, "No. Why?"

"Nothing." The brunette girl abruptly answered and then she sighed inwardly as she felt sorry for the trickster tensai's misfortune because of Harumi's snobbish attitude, "Poor Niou-kun, he sure did suffer from Harumi-chi's hands. Well, at some point he had some mistakes that needed to be punished. However, Harumi-chan, you should be punished too!"

"And why? I believe I didn't do anything bad at the moment."

Yumi shrugged her friend's statement. "Harumi-chan… I know that you know the wrong things that you did to the poor guy, so, do not act as if you are abstain with your wrong deeds. Sigh… I don't know what I am going to do with you…"

The black haired girl just stared at her as if the brunette girl was from the outer space. 'Great… really great... Yumi is starting to protect that idiot. What's good with that guy?' she thought with irritation. But all of a sudden, the brunette girl continued her words and patted Harumi's shoulder lightly, "Try to act good to him, Harumi. I believe Niou-kun is a good person."

Harumi looked totally absurd at the brunette haired girl beside her, "Good!? Are you really crazy!? He's a stupid-idiot-bastard guy! And I could tell that he is a type B blooded person!"

Yumi abruptly gave Harumi a 'Just-try-to-be-a-good-girl-will-you?' glare which made Harumi's irritation fuse up more.

"What?" Harumi said with raised eyebrow, however, Yumi continued to glare at her and made Harumi give up her stubbornness.

"Fine I'll do it! But give me some time to absorb that thing in my mind." The black-haired lady said, still irritated. She could not believe that her friend ever since the first day of her first year high school in Rikkai was on the side of the annoying-air headed-trickster tennis regular that she defeated yesterday.

Yumi brightly said, "Don't worry, you'll be fine!"

"Yeah right…" The black haired maiden snorted.

"Come on… Trust me!" Yumi cheerily said as she puts her right arm across her friend's shoulder, "As long as you are with me, I assure you, everything will be fine."

Harumi shrugged and then she walked ahead of her. "I'll just agree with you."

Yumi pouted and then she muttered in a sigh, "stubborn, Haru."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Harumi said as she faced Yumi, "I have to go to my part time job now."

Yumi smiled Harumi and then she nodded. "Okay! Ja ne!" (See you!)

Harumi went her way to her work without looking back at Yumi but then, she did not notice the look that Yumi was showing, it was a confused look. "If she's not a man hater, why does Harumi-chan hates Niou-kun? I know Niou-kun is a cheeky-guy but... hmmm… I wonder if he will be the solution to Haru-chi's _man hater_ attitude." Yumi thought for about a second and then she concluded with a big smile on her face, "I still don't know!"

--- --- --- --- ---

"Tadaima!" Niou greeted dully as he entered the house he was living. The house was a two story medium sized house that is painted with white and dark mahogany color. It was simple but stylish comfy house, and once you get to see the inside, modern Japanese style motif will greet you. The furniture, the table, everything there are simple but stylish. Masaharu thrown his self on the fluffy cushioned sofa together with his things as his beautiful older sister greeted him coming from the stairs just across the living room area.

"Welcome home, Masaharu."

"Where's Mama?" He asked, eyeing his sister who is heading to the kitchen to get some glass of water.

"She went to the grocery an hour ago." She shouted, hearing the closing of the refrigerator in the kitchen and was about to get a glass in the rack.

"I see." Replied Masaharu.

His sister's appearance was slightly the opposite of his looks; she has dark black blue hair that is stylishly cut into short layered bob cut, her eyes were slightly big but chink-y (however her eyes were emerald green color), her complexion was smooth pale white skin, and her body was slim and voluptuous. The similarity that the two has is their height. His sister is a little bit taller than him, that is why some model agency were trying to recruit her since she has the potential to be a model but she just turn their offers down and lived her happy life.

"By the way, Masaharu, I heard from my reliable source that you got slapped by a beautiful girl yesterday."

"You got it from Marui, don't you?"

"Hi-mi-tsu! (Secret!)" She said in a singsong manner, sitting on the other side of the sofa. "Anyway, I thought my younger brother is not a hateful one to the girl's heart but how come there's a girl who suddenly hate you terribly?" said his sister, then a thought came to her mind, 'I'm glad that girl has sane mind.'

"I don't know." He replied dejectedly. "I just helped her on retrieving her bag from a snatcher but then I received a slap from her. Women…" he said with detest.

"Oi! Don't act like that! There's a woman in front of you!"

"Where? I don't see anyone." Masaharu said mockingly to his sister. However he received a pummel on his head from her.

"Baka! If you do that joke again, I'll tell mama everything that you did with her plants." His sister said, black mailing the trickster.

"As if you can do that, I'll tell mama that you have a boyfriend named Hirano Akihiko, aged 22, a senpai of yours in your college; charming, loving and a very kind senpai. Familiar?" Niou countered.

"Where did you get that information?" His sister asked suspiciously to him but then she turned aghast when she got the answer to her question through her mind. "You sneaked on my diary?"

"No, Tsukiko-neechan, I got it from a _reliable source_." He cheekily lied, beaming a wide naïve smile.

"I can't believe you peeked on my diary! I HATE YOU!!!!" His sister fumed with anger and then she walked out from the living room heading to her room and banged her bedroom door hard. Masaharu just smirked and lied on the sofa. 'I once again got the victory from my hideous sister!'

**DO NOT EVER-EVER BORROW MONEY FROM ME, MASAHARU!!!!!**

"Tadaima." His youngest brother greeted tiredly as he closed the entrance door from the living room. "Oh, aniki (Older brother), you're here?"

"Yeah, I just got home from the practice." Masaharu replied, looking at his youngest brother who is currently removing his shoes and putting it in the shoe rack.

"Is that onee-chan (Older sister) who screamed loudly?" His youngest brother asked, entering the living room.

"Yeah,"

"I'll never ask why she screamed like that."

"Why not?" Masaharu asked coolly. His youngest brother stood in front of his older brother, looking dully at his older brother.

"Because I know it is your own doing that onee-chan screamed. You blackmailed her, didn't you, aniki?"

"You are my brother alright. You know everything that aniki has on his mind."

"Of course. We're siblings remember? You, onee-chan and I are siblings." Then, his youngest brother went to his room leaving Masaharu again on the living room.

"Yes indeed." Masaharu muttered happily as he lay back again on the sofa while smiling contentedly. "But I'm still bored with my life." He whispered to himself.

To be continued

--- --- --- ---


End file.
